


A Hop, Skip, and a Jump

by GhosthunterJIO



Series: The Gypsy Girl [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/M, Half!Time-Lady, I Don't Even Know, I call Our Universe the Archive Universe, My First AO3 Post, Not A Star Trek Vulcan, Read at Your Own Risk, not everything is as it seems, not meant to be offensive, universe hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-20 23:19:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14271720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhosthunterJIO/pseuds/GhosthunterJIO
Summary: Mabel Danger isn't all that she thinks she is. She's only ever wanted to be normal but she's anything but. She just doesn't know it yet. She accidently falls into the Doctor's universe and stumbles through life as the Doctor's Phantom Companion. This Danger Magnet will have to search for answers about the mystery that is her very existence.





	1. Humpty Dumpty had a Great Fall

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first post on Ao3 and for this particular Fandom. Bare with me on this, i'm kind of a spontaneous writer.

Mabel Danger was normal, was supposed to be normal, she _had_ to be normal. It was a requirement. Abnormality was rejected in society, it was to be brought down, beaten, broken, and reshaped. In self preservation, Mabel made herself normal. Mabel is, therefore, normal. Question is, if she’s so normal, how did she get into this situation?

 

“What the hell are you doing on my ship?!” the leather clad man she recognized she Christopher Eccleston, the man who played her favorite Doctor, shouted both bewildered and angry. Mabel took a second to observe her surroundings, taking notice to the coral structuring and glowing console. She was in the TARDIS, the Doctor’s sentient spaceship/time machine. This had to be a dream right, nah, it had to be a studio set. She was only a casual watcher of Doctor Who, she liked the series, but there were times that she kind of hated certain Doctors. She focused her attention back on the fuming Time-Lord.

 

“Uh...Bigger question, what am I doing in a TV show?” her face was blank, but her eyes held a growing excitement to them that the Doctor took notice to.

 

“TV show?!”

 

“Oh come off it, there’s no need to stay in character Mr. Eccleston, you’re not even on Doctor Who anymore, unless you’re here for a special with the other three. Begs the question of how i got into the film studio in the first place though. I thought you hated working on Doctor Who, you had such a short season, my favorite one of course. David Tennant sure drew the short straw though, almost made me stop watching the series, the tenth Doctor was a walking disaster and a complete addict.” Mabel sighed with a small shake of her head. She looked to the actor and her face dropped into a light scowl at his pale face and panicked eyes. Her brows furrowed as she thought over what she had send but found nothing that could have set him off.

 

“Um, are you okay?” she took a hesitant step forward, eyes searching for any signs of retreat in Christopher’s. His eyes… there was a strange darkness, something the Doctor was known for in this generation, they were the eyes of someone who had seen too much...done to much. “Holy Fuchsia* Shiitake mushrooms*, you’re actually the Doctor...but that means…” she didn’t even want to think about it. How the honeydew* was she supposed to get back home? Could she even get back?! Mabel backed away from the 900 year old man. How was she going to deal with this?

 

“Stranger Danger! You’re a stranger and that’s a danger, i’m just gonna go and find a way to mosey back on down to my universe, and get out of your way, that sound good to you, it sure sounds good to me?!” Mabel cound admit she was giving into hysteria as she back away from the alien and pressed herself on the wooden door. How else was she supposed to handle things though? Like a calm, responsible adult? Cut her some slack, she was only eighteen! Legal age to made decisions like who the next president is going to be, but mentally? Her brain is supposed to stop growing at twenty three years old, then she was officially in the young adult stage of life.

 

“Stop.” The Doctor’s voice is cold and hard, it freezes her just as she was about to wrench the door open. She couldn’t help the whimper that escaped, Mabel really didn’t want to face the OnComing Storm at any point in her life, but especially not when she was in the middle of a mid-life crisis.  The Universe Hopper slowly turned to the raging Time-Lord, eyes on the floor, teeth gnawing on her lower lip. “Come here.”

 

Mabel turned her eyes to his intimidating form, the green glow coming from the TARDIS console illuminated his features which only furthered her fear. Nonetheless, she gave a small nodded and shuffled closer, not wanting to rile him up. “Yes?” she questioned quietly

 

“How much do you know?”

 

“I was a just casual viewer, so i’ve watched the all the episodes at least once, but I definitely don’t know a whole lot, I started the show when it first came on in 2005, I was in 2018, it’s been awhile since I last watched the series though.” His eyes drilled into her head, they were calculating and aggressive. “L-look, I didn’t come here on purpose, the last thing I remember was walking through Cardiff to visit my last foster mom.”

 

“You’re American.” he pointed out

 

“She has dual citizenship and is taking care of her mother.” she shifted her weight and toed the metal grating under foot. “Look, Doctor, unless I fell through the Rift or something, I don't know what happened.”

 

“That...might be what happened actually, there’s no other way you could have gotten here.” he studied her as she faced palmed.

 

“All I ever asked for was to be normal, so of course the universes would decide to play with me.”

 

“You’re coming with me until I can find a way to get you back home, and that’s final, dont argue with me.” Mabel stared at him with a blank face but frightened eyes. It bothered the Doctor that the innocent girl was so scared of him. “I’m not going to hurt you, i’m going to help you.”

 

“A-alright.” she said slowly, a bit dazed from the happenings of the day.

 

“What’s your name anyways?”

 

“Mabel Danger, though some friends have taken to calling me Nomad or Gypsy.” she muttered the last part, unwilling to give much background for the nicknames.

 

“Right well, I’m the Doctor as you know, and we’re going to track down some living plastic!” the sudden manic grin that sprang to his face was a bit contagious as a slow smile tugged at Mabel’s lips.

 

“Wonderful idea.” she whispered.

  


000

  


‘ _Humpty Dumpty had a great fall...huh, well, so did I.’_

 

Mabel has wandered the TARDIS in search of clothes and a shower, going on an adventure in 2005 wearing 2018’s fashion trend might bring to much shock and attention. She wore one of the few pairs of shorts she had, they were extra short, courtesy of her foster mother. The top was a regular t-shirt a that reached the hem of her shorts. Her dingy, beat up track shoes, of which she had been wanting to replace, were falling apart. The doctor had given vague direction on a ship that could move it’s rooms around, which helped her none.

 

Ten minutes went by and, eventually, Mabel decided to ask the ship to show her the way. “Hey, uh, TARDIS? Could you, maybe, help me find the wardrobe?” asking technology for help wasn’t unusual, but the spaceship was a living organism with its own thoughts and feelings, Mabel didn’t want the Old Girl to hate her. Much to her relief, the ship flickered her lights to guide Mabel.

 

The wardrobe was huge, several stories tall, the girl had no idea where to start. It seemed the TARDIS liked her, as a small pile of clothing fell from a several racks and onto Travelators*. The clothes moved their way down to the ground floor and the travelator stopped. Tentatively, Mabel approached the pile, saying a quiet thanks to the sentient ship. There were a few styles and colors of jeans, and a black crop top with a with the words ‘Bad Wolf’ across the chest in light yellow with the D and W forming the Doctor Who logo in light blue, a white dot hovering over the two letters. She paired that with a pair of dark wash bell bottom jeans and some Tardis blue converse. Mabel turned to the mirror at her side, she picked up her leather jacket that had her nickname, Gypsy, in big Disney style letters in green and underlined with Esmerelda’s scarf, and slipped it on. She looked good, she though, as she strung her old fob watch through her belt loops, it was broken, and one of the few things she was found with, all of which she had on her. Around her neck was a green crystal with a coppery metal wrapped around the middle, in around her wrist was a charm bracelet with different types of coral charms hooked on, and lastly was a pair of metal bladed fans holstered to her arms.

 

She looked tired, a result to her insomnia, her heterochromatic eyes  shone with unshed tears, her Auburn hair pulled up into a braided bun with a pair of plain sharpened dark wood hair sticks, hand crafted by her. She hated how different she was sometimes, but she knew, deep down, that she wouldn’t change herself, what would be the point, there would always be something, be it her eyes, her slightly pointed ears, her short stature, her strange birthmarks, anything really. So what did it matter? She had long ago accepted her low opinion and the cruelty of her world. End of story. She smiled at her reflection, showing only a little teeth, her canines were a little sharper than most people and she had been bullied when kids at school thought she was a vampire, it didn’t help that her lips were dark red, seemingly blood stained.

 

Mabel sighed  and drew away from her reflection, it was time she went back to the Doctor. There was an adventure and he would ditch her if she kept him waiting. That was the last thing she needed right now. Now that she thought about it...she was immensely glad to be in tip top shape, with all her free time that sleep should take up, she would exercise. During school she would practice with the track and field, and cross country teams, on brakes and during free time she would free run and learn Parkour. She liked to be kept busy, and physical exhaustion put her to sleep sometimes. Man was she lucky.

 

"Well, Time to face the music, Doctor Strange shall not be kept waiting." She smiled, then frowned. "Hopefully, I can just blend into the background, changing the plot doesn't seem like to good an idea, who knows how many problems that would cause. I'll be one of those invisible background characters that no one cares about. What do you think Old Girl?" Mabel asked the TARDIS. She pressed her hand to the gray wall and felt a skipping vibration, kind of like laugh. What the TARDIS laughing at her? "Hey! It's not funny, I can totally be invisible!" 

 

The sentient ship continued to rumble in amusement at the little human girl. The all-knowing being would be having all kinds of fun with her Time Child.

 


	2. Shop Dummies, Breast Implants, and Children’s Toys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mabel meets Rose and Deals with some of her emotions, kind of...no really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, hope you enjoy thins chapter!

“So, you’re really going to bomb the place?” Mabel whispered quietly to the blue eyed alien next to her. They were creeping in the dimly lit basement of Hendrik’s clothing store. She was aware of the major events in Doctor Who, well, most of them anyways. Mabel didn’t remember much from this particular ‘episode’.

 

“What do you think Miss This-Is-A-TV-Show?”  

 

“I’m thinking ‘Wibbly-Wobbly Timey-Wimey’.” The incredulous look he shot her was a reward in and of itself. “Time isn’t a straight line and I'm in a universe of which I previously hadn’t existed and now I supposedly do. It’s compensating.”

 

“Right. Come on then Danger!”

 

“Ah! I should probably tell you another person is down here and still alive. I suggest you go be a Doctor and save their life.” She joked.

 

“Now you tell me?! Go to the lift and keep it open, I'll get the stupid ape.” The leather clad man took off running and Mabel shouted after him.

 

“Rude!” Despite him trying to insult her species, she couldn’t help but find him funny. The teen ran down the hall way back towards the elevator and hit the button, keeping the doors open for the other two behind her. They rounded the corner and rushed into the metal box. The Doctor repeatedly jabbed the up button as the Autons flooded the halls, the leader of the pack managed to wedge it’s arm into the closing doors. Thinking quickly, Mabel grabbed the arm, put a foot on a door and tugged with all her might, the arm popped off and her momentum threw her back into the opposing wall.

 

“Ooowww.” she whined, rubbing the back of her head, she had banged it against the metal wall, and the Doctor took over.

 

“You pulled his arm off!” Rose shouted, just a bit panicked.

 

“Yep. Plastic.” I smiled tightly at her, handing Rose the plastic hand.

 

“Very clever. Nice trick! Who were they then, students? Is this a student thing or what?” The 19 year old continued.

 

“Why would they be students?” The Doctor questioned, turning to face her, arms cross against his chest. He observed the new girl for a second, taking in her bleached blonde hair and stern shining brown eyes.

 

“I don't know.” The girl floundered .

 

“Well, you said it. Why students?” Mabel chuckled at their banter, she loved their relationship and happened to ship Nine and Rose together, though she didn’t truly like Rose’s character, she was almost too perfect.

 

“'Cos to get that many people dressed up and being silly, they got to be students.” Rose reasoned growing more confused by the second.

 

“That makes sense. Well done.” The doctor’s voice was both encouraging and patronizing. It was an odd sounding combination to Mabel’s ears.

 

“Thanks.”

 

‘ _Oh, Sarcasm, how I worship thee_ ’ Mabel thought.

 

“They're not students.”

 

“Whoever they are, when Wilson finds them, he's going to call the police.”

 

“Who's Wilson?”

 

“Chief electrician.” Mabel decided it was time to step in at that point.

 

“I’m sorry Miss, but Wilson is dead.” Her expression twisted into a mournful frown. The doors opened with a ding and the Doctor rushed them out. With a quick zap from the sonic, the elevator controls gave out a small explosion.

 

“Ah! That's just not funny. That's sick! I've had enough of this now.” Rose shouted as the doctor sped off towards the exit. She glanced at the smaller brunette when she grabbed Rose’s arm and dragged her after. ”Who are you, then? Who's that lot down there? I said, who are they?”

 

“They're made of plastic. Living plastic creatures. They're being controlled by a relay device in the roof, which would be a great big problem if I didn't have this.” Mabel rolled her eyes as the Doctor waved his makeshift bomb about, a startled-slightly fearful-glint entered Rose’s gaze. ”So, I'm going to go up there and blow them up, and I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you go home. Go on. Go and have your lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed. Mabel make sure she gets away safely and then wait in the TARDIS.” He shuts the door behind him, then opens it again, a curious grin on his face. “ I'm the Doctor, by the way and that is Mabel. What's your name?”

 

“Rose.” The blonde allowed, hesitation in her tone.

 

“Nice to meet you, Rose. Run for your life!” Once again he slammed the door. Mabel puffed an exasperated breath at his antics. ‘ _Way to peek a girl’s interest_ ’ she thought, mildly amused. She glanced at Rose to find the girl frozen, a smirk pulled at Mabel’s lips.

 

“Well, come on, let’s get you away from the danger, follow me.”

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor made his way back through the building mulling over his thought on Mabel Danger. The girl was a mystery to him, she shouldn’t have been able to cross dimensions, it was impossible...well, okay, just very very unlikely, especially when there were no Time-Lords involved. So, that begs the question, how in Rassilon did she get here. He vaguely remembered there being a dimension that was the expectation to the rule. It was a universe where information from every universe leaked to, problem was, nothing should have been able to cross from the other side, the Time-Lords made sure of that.

 

The Time-Lord got to the roof and set the timer for his handy dandy makeshift bomb and bolted away. He made a quick get away, jumping across roofs until he was far enough away when the blast went off. He climbed down a fire escape and back tracked towards the TARDIS, and found Mabel leaning against the blue box, a slightly bored expression on her face before she noticed him. She straightened.

 

“Uh, What up Doc?” She greeted, an awkward smile on her face. “The door was locked, and she, uh, the TARDIS wouldn’t let me in. Mabel could imagine herself sweat dropping as she remembered the TARDIS’s amused refusal to allow her access inside. Mabel knew, at the very least, that the two of them were on amicable terms, and could possibly grown to be good ‘friends’ it given the chance. The TARDIS, though, was a playful being and was currently in a playful mood, thus she found amusement in Mabel’s frustration.

 

“Yes, well, come on then.” The Doctor ordered “We’ll just make a quick trip to tomorrow and continue the search.” He observed the girl of which he knew little about. Physically, she was different, mismatch eyes that contained colors he had never seen on a human before, a dark blue iris with a gradient effect the further from the pupil the color stretched, and an almost glowing clear amber brown, a strangely beautiful combination, her cheek bones had mirrored tribal tattoos but he couldn’t place them to any religion. Mabel was...short...compared to his six foot tall broad frame, really she only just barely reached his shoulder, he would guess her to be 4’5 feet tall, and she was petite too, maybe even a little underweight. She wasn’t well endowed, she lacked the exaggerated curves women were oh so proud of, though her longer than average torso could also contribute to that. Her skin had a naturally tanned hue, her tattoos though, were a few shades darker, just barely standing out. He wondered if that was intentional, he wanted to ask the story behind it.

 

Absently, he set about driving the TARDIS while he continued his observations. Mabel Danger held herself defensively, but there was both challenge and authority in her stance, her feet lined up with her shoulders, arms crossed tightly over her chest, shoulders hunching slightly inwards, her head was bowed but tilted to the side, eyes cautious, hard, and attentive as she stared straight at him. Her brow raised in a silent challenge when she felt his eyes on her, he looked away, focusing back on his task. ‘ _And I thought my ears were weird_ ’ he though offhandedly. Her ears, were average for her size head, what was weird was the odd pint they came to, he could almost compare them to an elf’s.

 

“Brace yourself!” He shouted as the TARDIS shook violently, nearly succeeding in throwing her passengers about. The Doctor gripped the console  tightly while Mabel clutched onto one of the coral pillars she had migrated over to. ‘ _This is what happens when a something meant to be flown by six people is only flown by one_!’ she thought ideally when the TARDIS finally landed

 

“Your driving... _sucks_!” She shouted despairingly, knowing she would have to get well acquaintance with it.

 

“Like you could do any better!” The Doctor retorted, a scowl on his face when he turned to her, inwardly he was amused by her dramatics.

 

“Ha! Not likely! I can barely drive a car correctly, who knows how I'd do with a spaceship/time machine. How did you pass your driving test?”

 

“Who said I passed it!” He grinned suddenly,  strode to her, grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag her along with him, as she moaned and groaned. “Come on Danger Magnet, We got Plastic to find!”

 

* * *

 

 

An hour of tracking found the two travelers in the Powell Estate, the Doctor crouched in front of a cat flap, sonic buzzing lowly. Mabel made herself comfortable, balancing on the railing, hands gripping the metal, feet sticking out in front of her. She was humming to herself, a random tune on the top of her head.

 

Suddenly the Doctor stood in a rush as the red door was swiftly unlocked, and out came the face of Rose Tyler. Mabel blinked, not at all surprised, but fuzzy on the details of what was to come. She hopped down from her perch and stepped to stand by the Doctor, a kind, hesitant smile on her lips.

 

“What're you doing here?” The Doctor asked the familiar blonde, Rose, he remembered. He shot a look towards his- a bit unwilling-companion. There was a small smile, but her eyes were darker, sadness, compassion, and slight disgust swirled in her gaze. ‘ _Probably some future knowledge. Wonder what it could be?_ ’ He mused

 

“I live here.” The blond said in a ‘that’s obvious’ tone. Something about it annoyed him, she was the stupid ape, not him.

 

“Well, what do you do that for?”

 

“Because I do. I'm only at home because someone blew up my job.” The accusation in her tone did nothing to help either. It wasn’t his fault the shop was infested by killer plastic dummies. He dug through his jacket pocket to produce his sonic screwdriver

 

“I must have got the wrong signal.” He scanned her, earning a weird look. “You're not plastic, are you?” He reached over and knocked his knuckles against her forehead, a tense smile straining his cheeks. “No, bonehead. Bye, then.” He made to leave, hand reaching for his companion, only to be caught by the blonde ape.

 

“You. Inside. Right now.” She ordered, they both looked over when a loud snort drew their attention. Mabel was covering her mouth, eyes squinted, shoulders shaking slightly.

 

“Sorry, sorry, it’s just, big macho guy being bossed by a little blonde girl is hilarious!” She snorted again, a softer one as she calmed down from her silent giggle fit. Rose, coming back to herself, dragged the Doctor inside, shooting the tiny brunette a look that said to follow.

 

“Who is it?” Jackie shouted from her room, doing her makeup in the mirror as part of her routine. Rose leaned against her doorway and answered.

 

“It's about last night. They’re part of the inquiry. Give us ten minutes.” The blonde mumbled out a quick lie so as not to rail up her mum.

 

“She deserves compensation.” Jackie pointed out loudly, then spotted the handsome man in her doorway, Rose no longer occupying it, she took no notice to the short brunette next to him. She stood, ready to seduce the blue eyed man.

 

“Oh, we're talking millions.” He agreed, focusing his attention on the older blonde for a brief second, then looking about the small apartment. Jackie cleared her throat to catch his attention again, swiping her hair out from the robe

 

“I'm in my dressing gown.” He met her eyes for a split second and then looked away again.

 

“Yes, you are.” His eyes flickered down to the tiny human by his side, she was quietly watching the awkward interaction with a tiny genuine smile quirking her lips, and an amused glint lighting up her eyes.

 

“There's a strange man in my bedroom.” Jackie slowly swiveled her hips, hands loosely resting on the tie, eyes slightly pleading. Mabel almost gagged despite her amusement over the situation.

 

“Yes, there is.” He flicked his eyes over her body, voice sounding just a touch amused in its lowered tone.

 

“Well, anything could happen.” Jackie suggested, tilting her head to the side, eyes happy, mistaking his tone for interest. The Doctor paused, opened his mouth, and answered.

 

“No.” The reply was short and to the point, a false smile stretched his face and he walked away, his companion’s amusement radiating in dense waves, even his protected mind could pick up. They entered the living room as Rose was picking up.

 

“Don't mind the mess. Do you want a coffee?” She offered, rushing about, following social protocol and being hospitable. She bustled about the kitchen in search of cups.

 

“Might as well, thanks. Just milk.”

 

“I’ll just have water if you don’t mind.” Mabel called, with all the running that happen when with the doctor, she had a feeling she would need it.

 

“We should go to the police. Seriously. Both of us.” Mabel could hear the worry in her tone, she felt no need to speak up at the moment as she watched the Doctor ‘play’.

 

The Doctor flipped through a magazine “That won't last, he's gay and she's an alien.” He set it back down on the coffee table, then proceeded to do the same with a book

 

“I'm not blaming you, even if it was just some sort of joke that went wrong. ”Rose continued, going completely ignored by her guests.

 

“Hmm. Sad ending.” He tossed the book away carelessly, winking at the petite brunette, who only raised a brow at his antics.

 

“They said on the news they'd found a body.”

 

Mabel rolled her eyes at him as he picked up a letter and read out the name.

 

“Rose Tyler.” He then caught sight of a mirror, seeing his new reflection, he approached. “Ah, could've been worse. Look at the ears.” He wiggled the lobes with his fingers, a little put out.

 

“Your ears are fine.” Mabel muttered at him, his eyes flickered to her then back to the mirror.

 

“Your Think?”

 

“I think they’re adorable. They suit you.” There was no outward reaction to her own confession on her face, but her eyes sparkled in embarrassment.

 

“All the same, he was nice. Nice bloke.” The Doctor continues to ignore Roses rambling and picks up a stack of cards.

 

“Luck be a lady.” He sang, a bit hopeful. Mabel had to admit, he had a lovely voice. He shuffled the cards, they flew all over the little area.

 

“Anyway, if we are going to go to the police, I want to know what I'm saying. I want you to explain everything.”

 

“Maybe not.” He muttered awkwardly before his attention was captured by a tapping sound going across the wooden floor. “What's that, then? You got a cat?” He moved over to the couch, of which Mabel was lounging in. She quickly scurried away, not wanting to be caught by the murderous plastic hand.

 

“No.” Roses said, a bit confused. The Doctor was suddenly being choked by the Hand of Doom. Mabel speed into action, she pushed the Doctor back on the couch after he stood, then quickly straddled him for balance, with a hand on the wrist, over the Doctor’s, the other pried the fingers apart.

 

“We did have, but now they're just strays. They come in off the estate.” Rose continued, oblivious to the danger in her home. She grabbed the mugs and made her way to the living room. She had to raise her brow at the scene the two made, the tiny brunette on the man’s lap, wrestling with a plastic arm was odd to say the least. There were much better things to be doing in that particular position.

 

“I told Mickey to chuck that out.” She eyed the two weirdly when they didn’t stop being silly. ”You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand. Anyway, I don't even know your name. Doctor, what was it?” The hand released under the stress of two people and turned, aiming for Mabel, but ever the one with fast reflexes, she diving out of the way just in time. Unfortunately, Roses was in it’s path now, and it attached itself to the girl.

 

“Rose!” Mabel shouted darting over to the other girl. The Doctor right with her. They worked the hand off Rose’s face, and ending up falling onto the coffee table, a sharp pain ran up Mabel’s side before she was distracted by the Hand releasing Roses. Mabel held it as it struggled while the Doctor soniced the damn thing.

 

“It's all right, I've stopped it. There you go, you see? Armless.” He tossed the, now lifeless, hand to Rose. Mabel gave him a deadpan stare, of which he ignored

 

“Do you think?” the blonde drawled sarcastically, swatting him with it.

 

“Ow!”

 

The Doctor stood, pulling Mabel up with him, and dragged her out of the flat, intent on getting to the TARDIS and away from this mess.

 

“Hold on a minute. You can't just go swanning off.” Roses called after them, running down the stairs to keep up.

 

“Yes I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off. See you.” Mabel rolled her eyes at the Doctor’s response, but chose not to speak up, she didn’t want to distract him from what even he was planning to do, and, if she spoke, she might voice her pain.

 

“But that arm was moving. It tried to kill me.” Rose floundered, slightly panicked.

 

“Ten out of ten for observation.”

 

“You can't just walk away. That's not fair. You've got to tell me what's going on.” The blonde struggled to keep from shouting, but the annoyance on her face was clear.

 

“No, I don't.” The Doctor stated simply, slightly sing song. They rushed through the Complex’s doors. Mabel slowed down, neither took any notice though, not that it surprised her. She had long since figured out how to remain unnoticed, nearly invisible. Part of being normal was not to stand out in a crowd, to blend in, become average, invisible.

 

“All right, then. I'll go to the police. I'll tell everyone. You said, if I did that, I'd get people

killed. So, your choice. Tell me, or I'll start talking.” The blonde said, attempting to sound threatening. It wasn’t doing her any good, Mabel observed.

 

“Is that supposed to sound tough?” Obviously the Doctor was in agreement.

 

“Sort of.” The girl sounded hopeful.

 

“Doesn't work.” Mabel smiled at the bruise to the blonde’s ego.

 

“Who are you?” Rose insisted, confused by the man before her, she wanted to know, need to.

 

“Told you. The Doctor.” He responded in hopes that she would go away.

 

“Yeah, but Doctor what?” She continued prodding

 

“Just the Doctor.”

 

“The Doctor.” She stated disbelieving

 

“Hello!” He greeted with false cheer.

 

Mabel only kept half an ear on the two as the continued bantering. She had lifted her shirt to find two to large pieces of glass embedded in her stomach, her shirt was wet with blood, and the pain was growing more intense by the minute. _‘How deep are these things?_ ’ she though with a wince. Her ideal attention was also distracting from the worst of the pain, so as she worked to pull the pieces out she half listened

 

“Is that supposed to sound impressive?” That was Rose. Mabel winced as she wrapped her hand around a piece, the other holding her shirt out of the way.

 

“Sort of.” The Doctor. Sharp breath, _‘Breath Mabel’._ She tugged on the shard lightly.

 

“Come on, then. You can tell me. I've seen enough. Are you the police?” Rose. ‘ _Okay, stop, to much, short break, breath’._ She hadn’t more than an a centimeter out.

 

“No, I was just passing through. I'm a long way from home.” The Doctor. ‘ _Ow! Okay, that hurts, more than hurts’._ She let go of the piece, taking a second’s break.

 

“But what have I done wrong? How comes those plastic things keep coming after me?” Rose. _‘That’s a lot of blood’_ She thought ideally.

 

“Oh, suddenly the entire world revolves around you. You were just an accident. You got in the way, that's all.” Doctor. _‘A doctor would be great right about now’_

 

“It tried to kill me.” Rose. ‘ _It was trying to kill all of us, you dumb blonde. Ugh, no need to be rude Mabel, just breath.’_ Distractions were a god sent from the pain.

 

“It was after me, not you. Last night, in the shop, I was there, you blundered in, almost ruined the whole thing. This morning, I was tracking it down, it was tracking me down. The only reason it fixed on you is 'cos you've met me.” Doctor. ‘ _Your to Fuchsia full of yourself Doctor, Ow_ ’ Mabel cringed.

 

“So what you're saying is, the entire world revolves around you.” Thorn-In-My-Side. “ _Ugh, it hurts.’_ Her breathing was getting heavy.

 

“Sort of, yeah.” Said the Doctor-Of-Nobody. _‘I know that’s not true, go fuchsia yourselves_ ’ She snapped silently, wishing she could kill them from thought alone.

 

“You're full of it.” Flower Girl. _‘This is not fun_ ’ the sound of glass hitting the floor after her final jerk registered to neither of then.

 

“Sort of, yeah.” Sir Doctor of the TARDIS. _‘Next one…’_ She almost whimpered pathetically.

 

“But, all this plastic stuff. Who else knows about it?” Flower Power. _‘No, i don’t want to._ ’

 

“No one.” Doctor. _‘Aw, poor baby, now shut the F up and hurry it up’_

 

“What, you're on your own?” Pink Power Ranger. ‘ _Is there supposed to be this much blood_ ’ She was losing her thought train of thought now.

 

“Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on.” Doctor Strange. ‘ _Nooo, the Pain, I'm melting, I'm melting…shut up, it’s helping, don’t judge me._ ’

 

“Okay. Start from the beginning. I mean, if we're going to go with the living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how did you kill it?” Blossom, the PowerPuff Girl. ‘ _Okay, breath_ ’

 

“The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off the signal, dead.” Alien Sherlock. ‘ _Just Breath Mabel, it’ll be like a Band-Aid’_ She gripped the second piece and took a calming breath.

 

“So that's radio control?” Jeopardy Friendly. ‘ _One, two… no i don’t want to_ ’ Mabel finally makes a sound, a small one that sounded like a wounded animal as she tears out the second piece fast and violent, severe pain registering in her body, it was quiet enough that a normal human couldn’t hear it. She dropped her blood soaked shirt, and quickly tossed the glass out of sight.

 

“Thought control. Are you all right?” The Doctor did heard though. He turned his eye over towards his hunched over companion. She stared up at him with a blank expression, something that tipped him off, but her eyes spoke of pain. She gave him a slow, calculated nod.

 

Rose, oblivious to the interaction, responded to his question. “Yeah. So, who's controlling it, then?”

 

“Long story.” The Doctor moved around Rose to his companion, his nose picked up the scent of blood. He stared down his companion who avoided his gaze.

 

“But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take over Britain's shops?” Rose glanced at the small girl, then dismissed her, thinking the girl just wanted attention.

 

“No.”

 

“No?”

 

“It's not a price war. They want to overthrow the human race and destroy you. Do you believe me?” He faced her briefly again.

 

“No.” The blonde scrunched her nose at the thought. People who believed in Aliens were nutters.

 

“But you're still listening.” The Doctor hummed turning back to Mabel, eying her wiggling hand clutching her side.

 

“Really, though, Doctor. Tell me, who are you?”

 

“Do you know like we were saying about the Earth revolving? It's like when you were a kid. The first time they tell you the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it because everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it.” He grabs Rose’s hand with his right hand and snatches Mabel’s hidden hand, with his left, he takes note of the wet coat of blood on her hand. “The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at a thousand miles an hour, and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour, and I can feel it. We're falling through space, you and me, clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go. That's who I am. Now, forget me, Rose Tyler. Go home.”

 

The Doctor walks off towards the TARDIS with the arm in one hand. His grip on Mabel tightens as he drags her along. Rose walks off towards another block of flats when a sudden rush of wind paired with a strange noise startles her. She turns and runs back, wanting to know what it was, but she finds nothing out of place. In the back of her mind she knows she’s missing something.

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel ducks her head as she watches the Doctor run around the med bay. She was sitting on the bed waiting to be tended to. Though, she was more interested in the doctor’s rant, despite it being directed at her misgivings.

 

“You should have told me you were hurt! I don't know why you didn’t, I can’t help you if you don't tell me something’s wrong. If you had told me, we would have left sooner.”

 

“It was necessary.” She whispered feebly

 

“Causing yourself prolonged pain is never necessary, get that thought out of your head.”

 

“You had to talk to her, it was an important event.” Mabel knew it was, it’s what got Rose interested in the Doctor.

 

“To who, Rose? Talking to her was not more important than tending to your wounds, you silly girl!” He shouted, finally losing his temper. The outburst startled Mabel, she could remember dark times from when she was young, when shouting men and women led to stress relief through abuse of foster children. In a quick move, Mabel pushed herself to the corner of the bed and curled up protectively, guarding the  important parts of her anatomy that she could. A habit she was sure she would never grow out of. When no pain came, besides the pain in her side, she peaked. The doctor stood pale faced and frozen in place, an expression of horror if she’d ever seen one.

 

“S-sorry.” She got out awkwardly. She could feel the memories beating against her walls, they wanted to attack her, to overwhelm  and devour her. Her body started to shake lightly. She tried breathing in deep slow breaths to steady her racing heart

 

“No, it’s fine, I shouldn’t have shouted like that, ‘was just worried.”

 

The Doctor with held the guilt and sudden wave of rage he felt. He had a few ideas as to why she would react like that, it was the position of someone who knew they were trapped, who had no way out, that could only endure and hope for the best even while they knew help wouldn’t come. Not only that, but it was instinctual, habitual, practiced, it had been drilled into her. The doctor softened his gaze and slowly stepped towards her. He wrapped his arms around her small body and positioned them so he was sitting on the bed and she curled up was in his lap.

 

“I’m sorry.” She whispered as tears filled her eyes. “I’m sorry.”

 

“It’s fine Mabel, stay with me. I won't hurt you.”

 

“I-I'm fine.” Mabel hated how weak she felt, how her voice broke, she hated the tear stains oh her cheeks, her heavy breathing, and racing heart. She hated being so dependent on another person, but she couldn’t help but burrow into the Doctor’s heat, and lose herself in his soothing smell. She listened to his steady hearts beating an unknown rhythm she wish she could mimic. He may very well become the only constant in her life if she stayed in this universe. She didn’t want to lose this comfort.

 

She hesitated, but in the end chose to pull back and clear her throat. She had nothing to say, she knew this, he knew it too, it was in her eyes, they looked so very lost. He sighed, his companions had always been more on the stubborn side.

 

“Well, we should get back to tracking the Autons down.

 

* * *

 

 

The Doctor set for her to stay in her TARDIS while he left to do his job. She could recall the cluster Fuchsia that was bound to happen, and happily stayed behind. There was no need for her to get caught up in that mess, nobody got hurt anyways. She didn’t have to wait to long either, only ten minutes really. She was curled up, reading a book the TARDIS provided her, when The Doctor strolled in with a plastic Mickey head tucked under his arm. He flashed a wide grin and set about connecting the head to the TARDIS navigation system to track down the signal given off by the Nestene Conscience, a few seconds later Rose runs in, pauses briefly, then runs back out.

 

Mabel couldn't help the smirk that came to her face at the Blonde’s reaction. Rose ran back in, panicked and slightly out of breath.

 

“It's going to follow us!” She shouts, Mabel snorted as Doctor responded

 

“The assembled hordes of Genghis Khan couldn't get through that door, and believe me, they've tried. Now, shut up a minute.” He walked around the console, flipping switches as he went. Rose looked around the strange box she stood in, wonder and awe on her face. “You see, the arm was too simple, but the head's perfect. I can use it to trace the signal back to the original source. Right. Where do you want to start?” He turned to face the blonde, stuffing his hands in his famous leather jacket pockets

 

“Er, the inside's bigger than the outside?” Rose struggled to get out, glancing around before her eyes focused on the other girl in the room who wore a vindictive gleam in her eyes. She turned her gaze back to the Doctor.

 

“Yes.” He said simply.

 

“It's alien.” ‘ _Obviously_ ’

 

“Yeah.” Short and simply, the way Mabel liked, she focused back on her book, silently commenting in her head, things she wouldn’t say out loud.

 

“Are you alien?” ‘ _Astute Deduction_.’

 

“Yes. Is that all right?

 

“Yeah.” Rose answered quickly, a little too quickly in Mabel’s opinion, but who cared either way.

 

“It's called the TARDIS, this thing. T A R D I S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space.” The matter of fact tone would probably irritate her if he wasn’t an Alien Genius. If he were human, Mabel would have slapped him for talking to her like that. Good thing he was directing the conversation towards Rose then. Rose suddenly started to produce ...weird, almost fake sobs, like she was forcing herself to cry. “That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us.” He continued completely unfazed with the reaction he got.

 

“Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?” To Mabel, she didn’t look to sad about her boyfriend’s possible death.

 

“Oh. I didn't think of that.” He replied bewildered, like he was confused by his own thoughtlessness.

 

“He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?” Was she in shock? Mabel wasn’t sure, Rose seemed more, angry, almost frustrated, than sad and despaired.

 

“Melt?” He tilted his head in confusion, glanced towards his companion for clarification, she pointed towards the console, not looking up from her book. ‘ _Time-Lord Physiology, How’d she get that?_ ’ He thought absently as he spun to see the melting head. “Oh, no, no, no, no, no!” He shouted in a panic, running about the console again, flipping switches and twisting knobs to get the TARDIS into motion.

 

“What're you doing?” Rose half shouted, but dared not move from her place. Mabel stood from the Captain’s chair  and walked towards the console as the Doctor bustled about, she set the book down and used her -now free- hands to hold on tight for when the TARDIS threw them all around.

 

“Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!” Compared to future time, the TARDIS was fairly docile that ride.” When She landed The Doctor rushed out the doors, Mabel following closely behind.

 

“You can't go out there! It's not safe!” The Blonde warned loudly. Mabel grinned  as she viewed the Thames.

 

“Come on Flower Power, there’s nothing wrong out here, it’s only a bit chilly!” Mabel shouted back, rolling her eyes at the future-companion-to-be. Rose was not one of her favorite characters, she’s not horrible, and definitely not the least liked either, but in the second season, she stops being a true companion, her character only really plays the role of a love interest to cause more tragedy, and even worse, much like with Clara, she because an addiction to the Doctor. Mabel sighed through her nose, her side was twinging in pain, she wanted to get this over with. She also didn’t care much for the next bit of dialogue.

 

“Your Transmitter, is uh, over there, Doctor, Big, Round, smack bang in the middle of London.” Mabel said, lazily pointing towards the London Eye, a great big Ferris wheel. The Doctor turned to her questioningly.

 

“Transmitter?” Rose asked, the conversation lost to her.

 

“The transmitter. The Consciousness is controlling every single piece of plastic, so it needs a transmitter to boost the signal.” The Doctor hurried along, grabbing Mabel again, she could see this becoming a habit again. “Think of it, plastic all over the world, every artificial thing waiting to come alive. The shop window dummies, the phones, the wires, the cables

 

“The breast implants.”

 

“The Children’s toys!” Mabel suddenly shouted, the thought pushing its way into her mind, it was something she hadn’t thought of before! The Doctor paused from his speed walking to chance a glance at the horrified girl. He hadn’t thought about either, he kind of wish she hadn’t done so.

 

“Still, we've found the transmitter. The Consciousness must be somewhere underneath.” Rose looked over into a ditch with a man hole.

 

“What about down here?” She called, hopeful for the Doctor’s attention. Mabel had been a wall in that regard, the brunette just seemed to naturally draw his attention from anything at any point in time.

 

“Looks good to me.” The Doctor grinned. They all climb down the stairs and over to the hole. When the Doctor twisted the cap off, an ominous red light shone through, steam rising from the inside. Mabel didn’t want to go down through, it was frightening, and hot. She hated most hot placed, heat made her light headed. Carefully, they piled down into the pit.

 

‘ _Yep, hot and humid._ ’ She thought grumpily.

 

They walked through a door and down some stairs, they all leaned against the railing that decorated a multi-level chamber as the Doctor pointed to the vat of moving orange goop.

 

“The Nestene Consciousness. That's it, inside the vat. A living plastic creature.”

 

“Well, then. Tip in your anti-plastic and let's go.” The Blonde ordered, wanting to get to get this all over with quickly.

 

“I'm not here to kill it. I've got to give it a chance.” he glanced at Rose, a slightly disgusted look in his eye. “I seek audience with the Nestene Consciousness under peaceful contract according to convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation.” He announced himself, waiting for the Nestene to respond. Mabel was startled to hear the Goop actually talk.

 

“Approved” the thing’s voice was cracked and gurgled, she almost couldn’t understand it.

 

“Thank you. If I might have permission to approach?” The Goop didn’t have a chance to respond as Rose had already taken the initiative when she spotted Mickey. The doctor looked thoroughly annoyed by her disregard of universal politics. Mabel stifled a giggle at his exaggerated reaction, she tugged, intent to follow Rose down now that any respond who be void and unnecessary.

 

“Oh, God! Mickey, it's me! It's okay. It's all right.”

 

“That thing down there, the liquid. Rose, it can talk!” Mickey whimpered, on the verge of crying as he pointed, quiet rudely, at the Nestene Conscience. He didn’t much care for manners when it came to things that were out of the norm.

 

“You're stinking. Doctor, they kept him alive.” Rose shouted, Mabel notice her tone was very matter-of-fact, as opposed to relieved. Really, did the girl even care?

 

“Yeah, that was always a possibility. Keep him alive to maintain the copy.” The Doctor responded carelessly.

 

“You knew that and you never said?” Rose sounded relatively calm. There wasn’t much emotion, that would be used by most people in her situation at least, in her voice.

 

“Can we keep the domestics outside, thank you?” He suddenly ordered

  


“Am I addressing the Consciousness?” The Goop rose to form a face like mold, and not a good one either. “ Thank you. If I might observe, you infiltrated this civilization by means of warp shunt technology. So, may I suggest, with the greatest respect, that you shunt off?” He joked

 

“I will not do so! It is within my rights to be on this planet!” The Liquid Being screeched, Mabel covered her ears, not used to such a loud sound.

 

“Oh, don't give me that. It's an invasion, plain and simple. Don't talk about constitutional rights”

 

“This is not an invasion, we are thriving in this world!”

 

“ I. Am. Talking!” The Doctor yelled authoritatively. “This planet is just starting. These stupid little people have only just learnt how to walk, but they're capable of so much more. I'm asking you on their behalf. Please, just go.” He pleaded. Mabel moved to push away the pair of dummies that made to grab him and Roses shouted a warning. She got one to fall into the pit, before a third manikin snatched her out of nowhere. The Doctor was held still by the other.

 

“Move and the girl dies!” The Goop screamed, the dummy holding the Doctor pulled out the anti-plastic. “You plan to kill us, toss the girl!” The dummy, dragged Mabel over to the edge and tossed her. She screamed as she fell, quickly gripping a bar under the edge, she screamed again when she felt her stitches ripped through her skin.

 

“No, Mabel!” Doctor Yelled

 

“I’m Fine!” She shouted through gritted teeth.

 

“That was just insurance. I wasn't going to use it. I was not attacking you. I'm here to help. I'm not your enemy. I swear, I'm not.”

 

“Your Time-Lord Technology gives away your purpose, Time-Lords will kill us all, they choose, to kill, not save! This is your ship!?”

 

“No. Oh, no. Honestly, no. Yes, that's my ship. That's not true. I should know, I was there. I fought in the war. It wasn't my fault. I couldn't save your world! I couldn't save any of them!”

 

“What's it doing?!” Rose shouted, not following the Dialogue, as the TARDIS wasn’t translating for her.

 

“It's the TARDIS! The Nestene's identified its superior technology. It's terrified. It's going to the final phase. It's starting the invasion! Get out, Rose! Just leg it now! I’m so sorry Mabel.” The Doctor pleaded, his voice cracking despairingly.

 

“Mum? Where are you, mum? No, go home! Just go home right now! Mum? Mum!”

 

Lightning shot out of the Goop, a stray bolt latched onto the resident injury-prone Danger Magnet, other wise known as Mabel. She screamed silently, tears leaking down her face, but she didn’t lose her grip, though she could feel her fingers slipping. She focused on keeping her grip on the bar even as it grew hot, the heat the Goop gave off was dizzying

 

“It's the activation signal. It's transmitting!”

 

There were a few moments of panic and struggle before Rose swung on a chain, knocking the dummy with the Anti-plastic into the vat of deadly Goop. she came swinging back as the doctor threw the other one in. He caught the blonde and, for a moment, he forgot his companion that was dangling over heated plastic. He forgot she existed, like she was never there. For just a moment, Mabel Danger didn’t exist, she was unimportant.

 

The girl herself found her strength and struggle, successfully to heave herself up over the lip of the edge. She expected to see the Doctor, the only person in this universe who could care about her life, but the platform was empty, the Doctor was up above, almost inside the TARDIS. It was a subconscious movement, a slight jerk of his hand, a squeeze of his fingers. All his hand found was air. Suddenly, in both their minds, it dawned on them, The Doctor had forgotten, and that sealed something in both of them. For the Doctor, he made a silent vow to always remember, as he gazed at the result of his mishap. A broken, battered, and bleeding woman who had relied on him, stared at him with broken but hardening, unforgiving eyes. A smile spread on her face, it was bitter and ugly, she threw her head back and a harsh, broken bark like laughter erupted. For Mabel, it was the reforming of a broken shell, something she had designed with in herself to keep her safe and protected. She had let it fall when it came to the Doctor, because _he was different_ right? Wrong. So wrong, she would not make this mistake again. She was on her own, in a cold and unforgiving Universe that sought to break her. She laughed at herself, and her situation, she would never forgive herself for being so weak and gullible. She would never forgive the Doctor for _forgetting_ her.

 

She picked her battered body off the floor, and stared at him, eyes cold, and hard, she would not be letting herself be weak again. She limped weakly up the stair, keeping her dead gaze on the frozen Doctor, she made her way to the TARDIS, pushed him in, and stepped inside. There was another inside her head, the TARDIS, she recognized, she stroked a coral structure in apology before mentally shutting the Old Girl out. She grinned a fixed smile when Mickey thought to ask her if she was okay.

 

“I’m always okay.” She answered, it was a response she had used a lot back home, meant to assure anyone who didn’t know her. Her Foster Mother was always the one to point out that she couldn’t be _always_ be okay. The Doctor set about driving the TARDIS, Mabel absently gripped the coral to keep herself standing. When She landed Mickey raced out of the ship like the devil was at his heels, and she guessed, to him, the Doctor _was_ the Devil. Rose went out after him.

 

“A fat lot of good you were." She called after making sure her mum was okay. She ran over to Mickey who had decided to crouch behind some lumber stands.

 

“Nestene Consciousness? Easy.” The Doctor stated with a snap of his fingers. _‘For someone who didn’t do much in the end of it all, he sure is smug’_ , Mabel thought.

 

“You were useless in there. You'd be dead if it wasn't for me.” Rose countered a bit proud of herself for her brave actions.

 

“Yes, I would. Thank you. Right then, I'll be off, unless, er, I don't know, you could come with me. This box isn't just a London hopper, you know. It goes anywhere in the universe free of charge.” He offered both comfortable, and hopeful, there would need to be a buffer between Mabel and him or it would all end in disaster

 

“Don't. He's an alien. He's a thing.” Mickey whimpered out.

 

“He's not invited. What do you think? You could stay here, fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go anywhere.”

 

“Is it always this dangerous?” ‘ _Yup, he gets himself in a lot of trouble. He’ll need you to sort him out.’_

 

“Yeah.” Mickey, seeing where this was headed, threw his arms around Rose’s waist. Mabel couldn’t stop the sadness that creeped into her heart. Mickey was such a sweetheart, he loved Rose with all he could, but he would only be left in the dust for the ever unreliable Doctor. She learned to like Mickey’s character as the seasons went by, he had some major developing before he became a formidable force to be reckoned with.

 

“Yeah, I can't. I've er, I've got to go and find my mum and someone's got to look after this stupid lump, so.” Rose remembered herself, she had responsibilities, and people to take care of. Regrettably she had to turn him down, no matter how much she didn’t want to.

 

“Okay. See you around.” The doctor said quietly after a few moments of silence. He turned to close the doors, but Mabel stepped in front of him.

 

“He didn’t mention this, but the TARDIS is a time machine, so get ch’our stupid rump in here, before I kidnap you. Don't test me on this either, I will do it.” Rose looked at the Brunette, who she knew didn’t like her, and grinned largely, ever so grateful for not letting the Doctor go off without asking again. She wouldn’t be able to say no again. She turned to her boyfriend and kissed him softly.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Thanks for what?” Mickey floundered confused as his girlfriend started into his eyes.

 

“Exactly.” She smiled softly at him, then turned on her heels, and ran to the TARDIS.

 

* * *

 

 

Mabel leaned against a coral pillar as Rose took her time wandering the console room. The Doctor was answering the question Rose hadn’t gotten a chance to ask earlier. Deciding to make herself scarce she moved down the hallway she was next to. Her footsteps were silent, her movements only a whisper in the air. The TARDIS led her to a room, the Door was painted with a life sized Disney Esmeralda dancing with Quasimodo by, her scarf around his neck as he reluctantly went along with whatever the woman he loved wanted.

 

She shipped these two hard, there was no really reason behind it, she just did. Mabel opened the door, to find a mostly empty room, the walls were painted to look like space, exactly the same way she had done it in her own house. If she were to turn off the lights, the glow-in-the-dark painted parts would shine brightly. The was a bed with her midnight blue comforter  and many pillows, two normal sized, and three fluffy body pillows-don’t judge-she liked to cuddle in her sleep. There was an art desk, packed with art supplies, some of which she hadn’t ever seen before and a First Aid kit that sat on top the surface, along with the desk was a small bookshelf bolted to the wall, there were books that she could tell, just by the title, would catch her interest, she also spotted the book she had been reading earlier. The TARDIS was her _home_ , that much the TARDIS was making clear to me, she didn’t care if she could never consider the Doctor to be family.

 

Silently, a lone tear trickled down her face, a small genuine smile light up her entire being, she closed her eyes, and turned her head to the ceiling. “Thank you.” She choked out, then threw her weight onto the bed, she cried, she had been thrown out of her Universe, gotten terribly hurt, been forgotten by her ‘friend’, and found a home within a time traveling spaceship. In the back of her mind, the TARDIS hummed comfortingly, and Mabel struggled to hum with her, finding the song soothing. “Thank you.” She said once more before she collected herself, there were injuries she needed to tend to, she really didn’t want to deal with infection.

 

The TARDIS hummed sorrowfully, this time would be hard for her Lost Time Child. She would help the girl as much as she could along the way, but her Thief had to be the one to make it right. Right now though, he was running... like he always did.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel doesn't exactly like cussing, so she uses filler words, substitute it for what you like. although I think 'Fuchsia' is Fick, and 'Shiitake Mushrooms" as Shit.
> 
> So, then my lovely Ghosties, I must leave you, and defeat the monster of a knot forming in my shoulder!
> 
> Make sure to review, I love feed back!

**Author's Note:**

> There! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter/prologue. Thank you all for reading my wonderful Ghosts! I'll catch you later~!


End file.
